2014 GP3 Season
The 2014 GP3 Season was the fifth season of the GP3 Series. It began at Circuito de Catalunya and ended at Yas Marina Circuit. The defending champion, Daniil Kvyat moved to Formula One and signed for Red Bull's sister team Toro Rosso, partnering Jean-Éric Vergne, who himself has previously appeared in GP3. The drivers' title was won by Alex Lynn, whilst ART Grand Prix's dominance of the constructors' championship was brought to an end with Carlin Motorsport's victory. Teams and drivers ART Grand Prix |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Alex Fontana |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Marvin Kirchhöfer |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 3 |thirddriver= Dino Zamparelli |thirddriverrounds= All }} Arden International |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 4 |firstdriver= Robert Vișoiu |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 5 |seconddriver= Patric Niederhauser |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 6 |thirddriver= Jann Mardenborough |thirddriverrounds= All }} Koiranen GP |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Carmen Jordá |firstdriverrounds= 1- |seconddrivernumber= 7 |seconddriver= Dean Stoneman |seconddriverrounds= 8-9 |thirddrivernumber= 8 |thirddriver= Jimmy Eriksson |thirddriverrounds= All |fourthdrivernumber= 9 |fourthdriver= Santiago Urrutia |fourthdriverrounds= All }} Carlin |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 10 |firstdriver= Alex Lynn |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 11 |seconddriver= Emil Bernstorff |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 12 |thirddriver= Luís Sá Silva |thirddriverrounds= All }} Marussia Manor Racing |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Patrick Kujala |firstdriverrounds= 1- |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Ryan Cullen |seconddriverrounds= 1- |thirddrivernumber= 16 |thirddriver= Dean Stoneman |thirddriverrounds= 1- }} Hilmer Motorsport |numberofdrivers= 6 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver= Ivan Taranov |firstdriverrounds= 1 |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Nikolay Martsenko |seconddriverrounds= 2, 8 |thirddrivernumber= 17 |thirddriver= Sebastian Balthasar |thirddriverrounds= 3- |fourthdrivernumber= 18 |fourthdriver= Nelson Mason |fourthdriverrounds= All |fifthdrivernumber= 19 |fifthdriver= Beitske Visser |fifthdriverrounds= 1 |sixthdrivernumber= 19 |sixthdriver= Riccardo Agostini |sixthdriverrounds= 2-9 }} Jenzer Motorsport |numberofdrivers= 5 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Pål Varhaug |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Mathéo Tuscher |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 22 |thirddriver= Adderly Fong |thirddriverrounds= 1-4 |fourthdrivernumber= 22 |fourthdriver = Christopher Höher |fourthdriverrounds= 5 |fifthdrivernumber= 22 |fifthdriver = Kevin Ceccon |fifthdriverrounds = 6-9 }} Trident |numberofdrivers= 12 |firstdrivernumber = 23 |firstdriver= Victor Carbone |firstdriverrounds= 1-4 |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Konstantin Tereshchenko |seconddriverrounds= 6 |thirddrivernumber= 23 |thirddriver= Luca Ghiotto |thirddriverrounds= |fourthdrivernumber= 23 |fourthdriver= Kang Ling |fourthdriverrounds= 9 |fifthdrivernumber= 24 |fifthdriver= Roman de Beer |fifthdriverrounds= 1-5 |sixthdrivernumber= 24 |sixthdriver= John Bryant-Meisner |sixthdriverrounds= 6- |seventhdrivernumber= 24 |seventhdriver= Patrick Kujala |seventhdriverrounds= 8 |eighthdrivernumber= 24 |eighthdriver= Ryan Cullen |eighthdriverrounds= 9 |ninthdrivernumber= 25 |ninthdriver= Denis Nagulin |ninthdriverrounds= 1 |tenthdrivernumber= 25 |tenthdriver= Mitch Gilbert |tenthdriverrounds= 3-5 |eleventhdrivernumber= 25 |eleventhdriver= Luca Ghiotto |eleventhdriverrounds= 6 |twelfthdrivernumber= 25 |twelfthdriver= Patrick Kujala |twelfthdriverrounds= 9 }} Status Grand Prix |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver= Nick Yelloly |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 27 |seconddriver= Richie Stanaway |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 28 |thirddriver= Alfonso Celis, Jr. |thirddriverrounds= All }} Calendar After the final race of the 2013 GP3 season, series organisers announced that the 2014 championship would include an event in Russia, supporting the 2014 Russian Grand Prix. On 6 December 2013, the full 2014 calendar was revealed with nine events, including races in Austria for the first time. Calendar changes * The stand-alone round at the Circuit Ricardo Tormo, introduced in 2013, was discontinued for 2014. * The GP3 Series will visit two circuits—the Red Bull Ring in Austria and the Sochi International Street Circuit in Russia—for the first time in 2014. Results Championship standings ;Scoring system Points were awarded to the top 10 classified finishers in the Feature race, and to the top 8 classified finishers in the Sprint race. The pole-sitter in the feature race also received four points, and two points were given to the driver who set the fastest lap inside the top ten in both the feature and sprint races. No extra points were awarded to the pole-sitter in the sprint race. ;Feature race points ;Sprint race points Points were awarded to the top 8 classified finishers. Drivers' championship Teams' championship Category:Seasons